1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a robot joint, more particularly relates to a robot joint applied in a robot arm.
2. Description of Related Art
A robot arm is an automatic control equipment which can simulate functions of a human arm and can complete various operations. Such a robot system is connected through various robot joints and is enabled to motion on a plane surface or in a three-dimensional space, or is enabled to move through linear displacement. The structure of the robot system consists of a robot main body, a controller, a server mechanism and an inductor, and a certain designated actions can be set through programming according to operating requirements. For example, the robot arm is moved to a fixed position as driven by the server mechanism, performs a clamping action, and then precisely feeds back information of the action to a programmable logic controller.
The essential aim of the robot arm is mostly completing actions of wrists and hands, and after operating sequences are inputted into the controller, correct and regular operations can be completed repeatedly. Ever since technology of robot arm starts to develop, the robot arm becomes the automatic robot equipment having the most widely application range, as it were. Many complex and heavy works of the industry, such as installation, transportation, spray painting and welding, all can be operated by the robot arm instead of manual work, which significantly improves operation efficiency and labor cost. Multi-shaft robot arm should be designed to have a hollow-type robot joint, due to the complex conductor arrangement structure thereof and for the requirement of light weight. The existing hollow-type robot joint is mostly designed as being combined by circular structures. Moreover, since each robot arm have a different dimension, different components can not use a common robot arm and thus the cost cannot be reduced.